Electronic devices and their related products have become an indispensable part of human society. Billions of electronic products are sold worldwide per year, including: notebook computers, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, mobile phones, and the like. However, with the increase in mass consumption and the progress of science and technology, a speed of replacing old electronic products with new ones becomes faster and faster. Consequently, electronic wastes generated by such replacement also cause a great damage to the global environment.
To reduce a total quantity of the electronic wastes, in an aspect of a consumer, functionality and diversity of an electronic product may be increased to reduce the speed of replacing the electronic product by the consumer. In an aspect of production, a test system on a production line is utilized to test each function of an electronic device, so as to increase a yield rate of the electronic device, and prolong the service life of the electronic device.
In a conventional test system, after creating a barcode number of the electronic device, the test system can start a test function within a preset period of time to test the electronic device. However, if the electronic device is not correctly connected to the test system in this case, the test system may easily make a misjudgment. Consequently, the electronic device having normal functions is determined as a faulty product, and the electronic device having normal functions becomes an electronic waste and is discarded. In addition, if a functional status of a suspected faulty product is confirmed for the second time, the frequency of retesting the electronic device by the test system is increased. Consequently, more energy and manpower costs are consumed, and operational performance of a production line cannot be precisely controlled.
In view of this, how to provide an electronic device test system having connection confirmation and how to precisely control operational performance of a production line are technical topics to be resolved by the present invention.